The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgical support for a femur.
Recent advances in surgery focus on minimally invasive techniques, which generally, reduce the size of the incision and eliminate the detachment or severing of muscles.
In this regard, minimally invasive hip replacement surgery utilizes entry at the anterior of the patient's leg. By following such approach, the surgeon may accomplish a hip replacement by utilizing a four inch incision rather than a ten inch incision in the prior technique. Also, muscles within the leg are not damaged, resulting in fast recovery of the patient and eliminating muscle detachment during the post operative time.
Anterior approach hip replacement techniques still require access to the acetabulum which must be cleared prior to the insertion of the artificial femur head. In addition, proper manipulation and positioning of the femur is essential in carrying out the anterior approach hip replacement surgery.
A support for a femur during surgical techniques such as hip replacement would be a notable advance in the medical field.